


A Gift for Forever

by hibiren



Series: Jay's Gladnis Collection [7]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Cute, Engagement, Fluff, Gladnis, Holidays, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mistletoe, Short & Sweet, gladnis holiday weekend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 03:04:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hibiren/pseuds/hibiren
Summary: Ignis comes home one evening to find Gladio and their little apartment full of holiday surprises.





	A Gift for Forever

**Author's Note:**

> for the Gladnis Holiday Weekend, day 1! The prompt I chose was "mistletoe." Enjoy! These two deserve all the Christmas fluff and good feels.

Ignis had to watch his back, especially around the holidays. Every door frame suddenly became suspicious, as Ignis had to watch out for that little sprig that always seemed to elude him as soon as he thought to try to take it down. Gladio, in their little apartment, took every opportunity he could to make sure his lover was feeling that “holiday cheer” and caught him with lots of kisses any time he walked into a different room.

“Hey, Iggy,” came Gladio’s voice from the hall, a slight hint of drink in his tone. “Mistletoe. Pucker up, eh?”

Just barely managing not to roll his eyes, Ignis just set down the bag of groceries he’d come home with on the floor and called back, “Alright, fine. I’ll give you this one this evening since it’s almost Christmas.”

Gladio sauntered over, drink in hand, and smiled rather goofily at Ignis; he always tended to get over-affectionate when tipsy; not that Ignis minded all that much.

“Well?” Ignis asked, briefly glancing up at the mistletoe above his head, and then back to Gladio. The blinking lights of his tacky Christmas sweater threatened to make him laugh, but he held back and just kept a smile instead.

“Gimme a minute, I gotta… I gotta set this down.” Gladio put his cup on the closest table and shrugged before stepping back to Ignis, somewhat looming as he approached with a festive twinkle in his eyes. “C’mon, Iggy. And I gotta show you something later, too.”

“...Should I be concerned?” Ignis asked, eyebrow raised at the way Gladio shifted his legs as he approached. He reached out and rested a hand on Gladio’s arm to help guide him closer and sighed softly when their gazes met again. “You do love the holidays, I know.”

Gladio shook his head in answer and suddenly, Ignis found his back pressed against the wall as his lover pulled him in for a surprisingly deep kiss. Gloved hands found their way around Gladio’s waist and held tightly to the fabric of his sweater. The flavor of liquor was heavy on the other man’s lips but the fullness and spice of the taste just made Ignis want to shiver. Gladio always managed to make things taste better, perhaps he should learn his secret one day...

“You know I love you more,” Gladio breathed, a smile at his lips as he leaned in for another kiss, temptingly nibbling at Ignis’ lower lip. At the soft groan that earned him, Gladio’s smile turned into a smirk. “So, how about I show you that thing I wanted to show you earlier?”

Ignis, catching his breath, blinked a few times, still letting the words register in his mind as he caught up with his body as it tried to escape him in pleasure. “And I love you as well. And yes, you may show me what you wanted to show me...”

A guiding hand from Gladio (and a steadying one from Ignis) directed them to the bedroom, where Gladio had decorated the whole room in twinkling string lights, each blinking in patterns of different colors and scattering little stars while they flickered. On the bed rested a little box tied with a ribbon bow, and in front of that sat a paper that said “For My Love.”

How had Gladio had time to do all this while Ignis was gone? The man was still full of mysteries, but welcome ones.

“Gladio, this is beautiful. I love it. Thank you…”

The room, scattered with different hues, seemed to light up even more as they sat on the bed together. When Ignis reached for the little box, Gladio suddenly stopped him and reached for the box himself.

“Actually,” Gladio mused, “I’ve got a few conditions for this present. I want you to close your eyes and hold out your hands.”

“I… don’t understand?” Ignis muttered, confusion lingering as he followed Gladio’s instructions. Eyes closed, he let his hands hover a few inches above his lap, just in case Gladio was in the mood to try something a bit silly.

A surprised noise left Ignis when Gladio moved to take his gloves off, and his cold hands were finally freed to the warm air of their apartment. Even though Ignis kept his eyes closed, he listened to the sound of the bow on the box loosening, and the sound of tearing wrapping paper. One of Gladio’s warm hands wrapped around Ignis’ cool palm.

His next instruction was: “Open your eyes, Iggy.”

Before him, Gladio kneeled, a little green velvet ring box in his hand, open to reveal a beautiful gold band; its intricate woven design held two stones at the center: one emerald (for Ignis) and one garnet (for Gladio), each their favorite gemstones.

“I… oh my goodness, Gladiolus, are you…”

Gladio just smiled as he held out the ring box again. “I know things have been really crazy this year. But… I’ve known for a really long time that I’ve wanted to be with you forever. I love you so much it makes my heart want to melt just thinking about a future I can spend with you, just us, and the world to explore… so, that’s why I wanted to make tonight special. Ignis Scientia, will you marry me?”

“Gods, yes, absolutely! I will!” Ignis stuttered, still recovering from the shock of the moment. He couldn’t tell if he was shaking out of excitement or nerves, but he knew he was happy nonetheless. Gladio slipped the ring onto Ignis’ trembling finger, a perfect fit. Ignis couldn’t keep the surprised tears back as they shared their first kiss as an engaged couple.

With his thumb, Gladio easily wiped his tears away and even blinked away a few of his own. The two lovers remained sitting there on the bed, embracing each other, finally feeling peace for the holiday. It was when Gladio leaned Ignis back by the pillows that he finally let out a surprised laugh at what caught his attention.

“Gladiolus, did you... tape mistletoe to the ceiling fan?”

“Yep. Must’ve forgotten about it. But you know what that means!”

The minutes went by without either of the two caring to check the clock, just enjoying each other’s warmth and company and the air of happiness in the room, floating above them, comforting like a blanket. With Christmas coming close and the new year close as well, they had a lot to plan for. But at least they knew that they could handle any problem no matter what, together, and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I've finally started to settle in after moving in with my fiance and wanted to participate in the Gladnis Holiday Weekend because I love these two and just want to put them through all the fluffy scenarios! I just wanted to get a little something short out while I'm recovering from the long drive home~ I've finished college and should get my official grades today, please wish me luck ; u ;


End file.
